Heroes United!
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (This story is after the Avengers had meet the Winx and TMNT.)The Winx,Avengers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had met together for first time and the Trix had watch them fight the Kraang and decide to tell Tritannus to team-up with the Kraang to help them defeat the Winx and the other.
1. Meet The Turtles

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 1 Meet The Turtles

At Avengers Mansion...

"IRON MAN!"Shouted Donny

"The Ninja Turtles."Said Captain America

"What's happened?"Asked Iron Man

"Dogpound and the Foot Ninjas. They're after us!"Said Leo

At Stark Tower...

"To Kraang we Kraang had found the Stark Tower now Kraang need more Kraang to help to get the Arc Reactor."Said Kraang

"Yes Kraang Kraang had go now wait outside the tower Kraang."Said Kraang

"Understood Kraang."Said Kraang

At Averngers Mansion...

"Leave this place now you dog monster!"Said Iron Man

"You ninjas too!"Said Wasp

"It's not over. My master will hunt you and he will kill all of you!"Said Dogpound and he's runaway with the Foot Ninjas.

"Look like the guy name Shredder hate Splinter and you so much!"Said Wasp

"Yeah it's really long time ago beacuse the one girl name Tang Shen that both of them had fall in love."Said Leo

"But she's choose Master Splinter not that evil Shredder."Said Mikey

"That's make him decide to eliminate Splinter,Tang Shen and us."Said Raph

"What's a bad idea."Said Wasp

"Mr. Stark the Kraang had invaded to Stark Tower and they're try to steal the Arc Reactor."Said JARVIS

"Okay let's go to save the Stark Tower the Kraang had invaded."Said Iron Man

"Yay field trip to Stark Industries!"Said Donny

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man

At Stark Tower in Arc Reactor's room...

"To Kraang we Kraang had found the Arc Reactor now."Said Kraang

"BOOM!"

"Step away from the Arc Reactor you Kraang!"Said Iron Man

"Iron Man right we Kraang had heard about you too."Said Kraang

"But never think that will face again."Said Kraang

"Avengers take these monsters down!"Said Iron Man

Iron Man shoot the laser to Kraang droids.

Donny hit Kraang's droid heads.

Mikey kick chest of Kraang droid.

Wasp shoot laser to Kraang droids face.

Raph grab Kraang droid and throw to the other.

Leo cut Kraang droids into two piece.

Captain America throw his shield to cut Kraang droids heads.

"It's too many!"Said Wasp

"The Kraang are coming non-stop!"Said Iron Man

"You need some help with that?"Asked Bloom

"The Winx!"Said Wasp

"So what're these things?"Asked Stella

"They're called themselevs the Kraang the race of alien from another dimension."Said Captain America

"Okay let's beat the Kraang!"Said Musa

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to the Kraang droids.

"Full Vortex."Said Flora and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"Storm of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"We did it!"Said Bloom

"Yay we beat the Kraang!"Said Stella

"Thanks for the help Winx."Said Iron Man

"No problems Iron Man."Said Bloom

"And who're those turtles?"Asked Musa

"We're the Ninja Turtles!"Said Leo

"They're true turtles?"Asked Stella

"We will tell you our story after get back to Avengers Mansion."Said Leo

Later after the tales of the turtles...

"Wow that was very lucky for all of you!"Said Musa

"Yeah you can escape before Shredder can killed all of you."Said Bloom

"Thanks for the Xever and Bradford that turn to be a mutated monster by a-a. What's that thing again?"Asked Stella

"The Ooze. The mutagen chemical that the Kraang use to turn human to be a mutated monster."Said Leo

"How could they turn to be mutated monsters?"Asked Tecna

"The last animal that they're contact will turn them to be a mutated monster when they're touch the Ooze."Said Donny

In the forest on Magix...

"Are you heard that?"Asked Icy

"Yeah I heard."Said Stormy

"I'm heard too."Said Darcy

"We must tell Tritannus about the Kraang and the mutagen chemical called Ooze."Said Icy 


	2. Magic Oil And The Ooze

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 2 Magic Oil And The Ooze

At Kraang's lair...

"Hey you Kraang."Said Icy

"Intruders!shoot them!"Said Kraang

"No no noo no. We don't come here to fight we need you to meet my boyfriend Tritannus. He's wait you at the coast."Said Icy

"Okay Kraang let's follow this girls to meet Tritannus."Said Kraang

"Yes sir Kraang."Said Kraang

At Avengers Mansion...

"Are you want us to go inside the sewer!?"Asked Stella

"Oh c'mon Master Splinter need to see you after the night that you help us fight the Kraang."Said Leo

"Don't worry it's not dangerous or stinky."Said Donny

"Okay we will go."Said Bloom

Later in the sewer...

"Yes they're help us fight the Kraang."Said Mikey

"Thank you for save my sons."Said Splinter

"No problems Master Splinter."Said Bloom

"And maybe I can practice you to be ninjas like them."Said Splinter

At the coast of New York...

"We're here."Said Icy

"Where is him?"Asked Kraang

"Tritannus."Said Icy (In sweet voice.)

Tritannus show himself.

"Icy."Said Tritannus

"That's him."Said Icy

"So you're the Kraang right?"Asked Tritannus

"I need the Ooze."Said Tritannus

"With the oil of my trident and the Ooze of you Kraang. We can turn the Winx,Avengers and his new friends turtles be the mutated monsters."Said Tritannus

"No Tritannus those turtles are mutants now."Said Icy

At the turtles lair...

"This is really hard!"Said Musa

"Okay do it!"Said Splinter

Stella,Musa and Flora run to Bloom,Tecna and Aisha and they pick them up and hit on the ground.

"Oh that's hurt!"Said Stella

"Next throw knives."Said Splinter

"Girls!"Said Iron Man

"Iron Man what's happened?"Asked Aisha

"Tritannus and the Kraang created the mutagen bomb at Stark Tower. We need your help."Said Iron Man

"Practice later we must go."Said Bloom

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

At Stark Tower...

"The Ooze mix with magic oil!?"Asked Darcy

"Yes it's will make people turn to be a super mutant monsters!"Said Tritannus

"Kraang activate the bomb now!"Said Kraang

"Yes sir Kraang!"Said Kraang

"Not so fast!"Said Captain America and he's throw his shield to the Kraang droids.

"Step away from that bomb!"Said Iron Man

"Kraang destroy them!"Said Tritannus

"Hey you take this!"Said Ms. Marvel and she's punch at Kraang droid's face.

Black Panther cut the Kraang droids in two piece.

Iron Man shoot the laser to the Kraang droids.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to Kraang droid.

"Sunboomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to the Kraang droid.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"Tecna you and Donny go to stop the bomb. Musa you and Flora protect them during the fight."Said Iron Man

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Kraang droids

"Green Growth."Said Flora and she's shoot it to the ground the trees had growth and captured the Kraang droids.

"Cut the green AHHHH!"Scremed Donny and he's frozen by Icy.

"Step away from the bomb now."Said Icy

"NO!"Shouted Iron Man and he's shoot laser to Icy

"Okay Tecna now!"Said Iron Man

"Okay I cut it now."Said Tecna

"Surrender now Tritannus!"Said Iron Man but Tritannus and the Trix along with the other Kraang had gone.

"Aww man they're getaway again!"Said Stella

"But next time we won't let them go."Said Aisha

"Okay let's back to train with Splinter to be kunoichi."Said Bloom 


	3. Winx Club VS Foot Clan

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 3 Winx Club VS Foot Clan

The Avengers called Mar-Vell to ask him about the story of the Kraang.

"The Kraang must use the portal move themselves to another dimension."Said Mar-Vell

"And now they're need to return."Said Iron Man

"By use our planet to be there home?"Asked Wasp

"Yes and they like to mutated and subjected every creatures that not themselves."Said Mar-Vell

"Oh great they're the mad conqueror."Said Yellowjacket

At Shredder's castle...

"I will take them down!all of them!"Said Dogpound

"The Avengers had make a big mistake!"Said Fishface

"Stockman!"Said Shredder

"Yes sir!"Said Baxter Stockman

"Send the MOUSERS to Avengers Mansion."Said Shredder

"Yes sir Master Shredder."Said Baxter Stockman

"Bradford you go to take the turtles down. So I can go to get rip of Hamato Yoshi."Said Shredder

At Avengers Mansion...

"What's that noise?"Asked Wasp

The MOUSERS had bite throught the wall and ground to enter the Avengers Mansion.

"What're these things?"Asked Captain America

"These things called the MOUSERS!"Said Baxter Stockman

"Who are you?"Asked Wasp

"I'm Baxter Stockman the scientist of ninja organization called Foot Clan."Said Baxter Stockman

"Foot Clan you mean the ninjas that-"Said Iron Man

"Yes that's led by Shredder."Said Baxter Stockman and spray the radio-isotopes to the Avengers and his MOUSERS are going to attack them.

At turtles lair Shredder,Dogpound and the Foot Ninjas had come to kill Splinter and the turtles.

"TURTLES!"Shouted Dogpound

"Oh no it's Dogpound!"Said Leo

"Come out now my master want to see you espacilly your human master who's name Hamato Yoshi!"Said Dogpound

"Look like Dogpound is wrong one thing."Said Mikey

"Oh yeah what?"Asked Raph

"He's a rat now."Said Mikey

"Splinter come out!"Shouted Shredder

"What!?Shredder had come too!we all gonna died!"Said Donny

"You guys go to warn Splinter. We will take care of Dogpound and Shredder."Said Bloom

"Okay Bloom and take care of yourself. Shredder is really dangerous!"Said Donny

"Yeah and Dogpound too!"said Mikey

Later...

"Are you looking for the turtles?"Asked Stella

"Who are these girls?"Asked Shredder

"I don't know."Said Dogpound

"We're the Winx!"Said Bloom

"The fairies who defeated the Wizards Of The Black Circle!"Said Dogpound

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"ROARRRR!"

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to Dogpound.

"Sunboomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to Dogpound.

"Storm of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to the Foot Ninjas.

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Dogpound and the Foot Ninjas.

"Dancing Whirl."Said Flora and she's shoot it to Shredder.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Dogpound and the Foot Ninjas.

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to Shredder.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Shredder.

"Master we can't fight anymore. They're too strong!"Said Dogpound

"This is not over. We Foot Ninjas will be back!"Said Shredder and get out from the sewer with Dogpound and the Foot Ninjas.

"Wow!that's awesome!"Said Mikey

"Thanks for save our home and our life."Said Splinter

"But Shredder said he and his minions will be back!"Said Aisha

"That's mean is not over at all."Said Bloom

At Avengers Mansion...

"That's the last one."Said Captain America

"I send the other MOUSERS to microverse now."Said Yellowjacket

"Okay Stockman surren-"Said Iron Man

"Aww man he's gone now!"Said Wasp

"But maybe we will face him or maybe Shredder in next time."Said Iron Man

Later...

"Wow that was amazing!"Said Iron Man

"I can't believe that you can kick Shredder's butt."Said Wasp

"Yeah but we can beat him and Dogpound."Said Stella

"But Shredder will be back sometime."Said Leo

"And we will prepare for it."Said Bloom

"But this night we did so well."Said Musa

"Yeah who want to celebrate come with me."Said Iron Man

"Me!"Said Wasp

"Me too!"Said Mikey

"Me three!"Said Stella 


	4. Rage Of Leatherhead!

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 4 Rage Of Leatherhead!

At the Vault...

"BOOM!"

"Who are you?"Asked M.O.D.O.C

"I'm Tritannus and this is my girlfriend Icy."Said Tritannus

"What did you want?"Asked M.O.D.O.C

"We need you to get rip of the Winx and the other heroes."Said Darcy

M.O.D.O.C had smile to them.

At Avengers Mansion...

"M.O.D.O.C had escaped!"Said Maria Hill

"What!"Asked Iron Man

"How?"Asked Captain America

"By the monster name Tritannus."Said Maria Hill

"Okay we will catch him back."Said Wasp

"BOOM!"

"Hello Avengers."Said M.O.D.O.C

"M.O.D.O.C!"Said Iron Man

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Captain America and he's throw his shield to M.O.D.O.C but the Kraang had arrive and shoot his shield.

"The Kraang!"Said Wasp

"Kraang attack!"Said M.O.D.O.C

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"Hulk!?"Asked Wasp

"Getaway from me!"Said Leatherhead

"HULK SMASH CROC-MAN!"Said Hulk

"For a thousand time I'm Leatherhead the alligator and I'm a good guy."Said Leatherhead

"Wait!Leatherhead?"Asked Yellowjacket

Leatherhead look to the Kraang and angry.

"KRRAAANNNGGG!"Shouted Leatherhead

Leatherhead pick Hulk up and throw to the Kraang.

"Wow!that must be the mutated alligator that Mikey told us."Said Wasp

"Yeah!I think in that way too!"Said Iron Man

"Leatherhead!"Shouted Mikey

"My friends."Said Leatherhead

"Wow!that's Leatherhead!"Said Stella

"What's happened here?"Asked Bloom

"One word M.O.D.O.C!"Said Iron Man and he's point to M.O.D.O.C.

"That's M.O.D.O.C!?"Asked Musa

"I heard about him too. He's the greatest creation of A.I.M."Said Donny

"Enough talking!"Said M.O.D.O.C and he's shoot laser to Wasp and Yellowjacket.

"HULK SMASH BIG-HEAD MAN!"Shouted Hulk and he's run to punch M.O.D.O.C but M.O.D.O.C shoot the laser to him.

"Cap,Carol on my count we will-"Said Iron Man

"AHHHH!"Screamed Iron Man,Captain America and Ms. Marvel.

"We will deal with him. C'mon girls."Said Aisha

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"M.O.D.O.C surrender NOW!"Said Bloom

"Never!"Said M.O.D.O.C

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to M.O.D.O.C.

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to M.O.D.O.C.

"You will paid for this!"Said M.O.D.O.C and he's shoot the laser to the Winx.

"Okay let's take that big-head down."Said Raph

"No I will take him down!"Said Leatherhead and he pick the Kraang droids up and throw to M.O.D.O.C and run to punch at M.O.D.O.C's face.

Leatherhead pick M.O.D.O.C up and throw to hit the wall and he's grab Kraang laser gun and shoot the to M.O.D.O.C's rocket chair.

"Oh nooo!"Said M.O.D.O.C

"Wow!Leatherhead that's awesome!"Said Leo

"Very cool!"Said Raph

"You're the best Leatherhead!"Said Mikey amd he's hug him.

"Thanks."Said Leatherhead

Later SHIELD had arrive and get M.O.D.O.C back to the Vault.

"Thanks Leatherhead for the help."Said Iron Man

"You don't think that I'm the monster?"Asked Leatherhead

"You have a good inside you. That make you not a monster."Said Wasp

"Hulk sorry for hurt you."Said Hulk

"I forgive you Hulk because you're hero not a monster like me."Said Leatherhead

"Okay girls let's get back to practice."Said Bloom

"Okay."Said Aisha

"Boring!"Said Stella

"C'mon Stella it's make us stronger."Said Musa

"Okay I will train to be kunoichi with you."Said Stella 


	5. Maze Of Fire!

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 5 Maze Of Fire!

At Avengers Mansion...

"Kraang destroy them!"Said Tritannus

The Kraang droids shoot laser to them.

"I can't believe that the Kraang try to turn to do this again!"Said Wasp

"The one thing that change is first they're use Stark Tower but this time they're use the Avengers Mansion."Said Iron Man

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

Captain America throw his shield to cut the Kraang droids.

Iron Man shoot the laser to the Kraang droids.

Ms. Marvel grab two Kraang droids and throw to the other.

"Donny you go to stop the mutagen bomb. Mikey you go to protect Donny."Said Leo

"Okay."Said Mikey

"Understood."Said Donny

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"Full Vortex."Said Flora and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

Thor shoot the thunder to the Kraang droids.

Wasp shoot the laser to the Kraang droids.

Leo cut the Kraang droids into two piece.

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Kraang droids.

"TRITANNUS!"Shouted Aisha

"Storm of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to Darcy and Stormy.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to Icy and Tritannus.

"Kraang we must get out from here now!"Said Kraang

"Understood Kraang."Said Kraang

"What?come back here!"Shouted Tritannus

"Surrender Tritannus!"Said Aisha

"Never!"Said Tritannus and he's getaway with the Trix.

"Let's follow them!"Said Musa

At that moment...

"Hi Thor."Said Enchantress

"Enchantress!"Said Thor

"Enchantress?you're mean Amora the Enchantress that was the one former members of the Master Of Evil?"Asked Stella

"Yes but this time she's undercommand of the Fire Demon Surtur."Said Thor

"Okay beauty what're you doing here?"Asked Iron Man

"Get you to the Maze Of Fire!"Said Enchantress and she's telepoted them and herself to Muspleheim.

At Maze Of Fire in Muspleheim...

"Welcome to Muspleheim."Said Enchantress

"This place is really hot!"Said Tecna

"I want some ice cube!"Said Flora

"This is a horrible place!"Said Donny

"This place is the Maze Of Fire the home of the menace armor that need to kill and eat your soul."Said Enchantress

"Oh no not that armor!"Said Thor

"What is it Thor?"Asked Bloom

"It's called the Firepower."Said Thor

"The armor that created by Surtur long time ago. It's a horrified armor it use the soul of the creatures to be power of itself. It's need our souls."Said Thor

"Bye-bye Thor see ya later in the next life."Said Enchantress

"Oh great!"Said Stella

"ROARRRR!"

"It's coming!"Said Thor

Now the Firepower had show itself to them. (It's a giant armor that had a fire around it body.)

"Who dare come to my maze!?"Asked Firepower

"Um...umm we're Avengers and this the Winx and Ninjas Turtles!"Said Wasp

The Firepower shoot the fire out from it hand.

"Thor how could defeat it?"Asked Musa

"I don't know."Said Thor

"Go to hide at that rock!"Said Leo

"Are you think it will see us?"Asked Ms. Marvel

"I think not."Said Leo

"I hope it can't find us."Said Mikey

10 minutes later...

"It's gone now. I don't hear any footstep."Said Iron Man

"Me neither."Said Musa

"Guys I have a plan."Said Bloom

Later...

"Hello Mr. Firepower come and get my soul."Said Stella

"Thanks to give it to me I'm starving!"Said Firepower

"Before you gonna eat my soul I have a 2 question."Said Stella

"Yes you can ask."Said FIrepower

"First if you eat my soul can you let my friends go?"Asked Stella

"Yes because I need only one soul. It can make me not hungry for long time."Said Firepower

"Two are you know the way to get out from here?"Asked Stella

"Yes at the center of this maze have a portal that I had guarded. It can enter to every worlds in the Nine Worlds think about the world that you need to go and jump in it."Said Firepower

"Thanks for the help."Said Stella

"No problem but let's get back to dinner!"Said Firepower

"Sorry but I must go. Bloom NOW!"Shouted Stella

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Firepower and he's eat it.

"Wow!this is better all of you can go I have a full power now."Said Firepower

Later...

"Oh I totally miss this planet!"Said Wasp

"Me too!"Said Ms. Marvel

"You know guys sometime if you don't know how to defeat enemies we must give them what they're want."Said Bloom

"Yeah your plan is great Bloom!"Said Stella

"Thank you to save us from that armor."Said Iron Man

"No problems Iron Man."Said Bloom 


	6. Rat King Attack!

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 6 Rat King Attack!

At New York city...

"The rats are everywhere!"Said Wasp

"I HATE RATS!"Said Stella

"So what's going on!?"Asked Iron Man

"It was me who did it."Said Rat King

"Who are you?"Asked Ms. Marvel

"Dr. Victor Falco."Said Donny

"I'm the Rat King NOW!"Said Rat King

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"Avengers!"Said Iron Man

"Ninja Turtles!"Said Leo

"Winx!"Said Bloom

"TAKE HIM DOWN!"Said Iron Man,Leo and Bloom

"ATTACK!"Said Rat King and his rats run to them.

"We must take Rat King down and the rats will stop."Said Leo

"Iron Man you shoot laser to him."Said Aisha

Iron Man shoot laser to Rat King.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Rat King.

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to Rat King.

"Full Vortex."Said Flora and she's shoot it to Rat King.

"That's hurt!"Said Rat King

"Leave here NOW!"Said Wasp

Rat King had runaway with his rats.

"This guy is the easiest villian that I ever face."Said Stella

"Yeah unlike the Kraang,Tritanus,Loki and the Fire Demons."Said Flora

"So who want to celebrate?"Asked Mikey

"ME!"Said everyone 


	7. Aisha VS Karai

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 7 Aisha VS Karai

At Avengers Mansion...

"Watch out!"Shouted Wasp

"What the heck what's that!?"Asked Hawkeye

"SPIDER BYTEZ!"Said Mikey

"You turtles must paid for make me to be a monster!"Said Spider Bytez

"Hey you!"Said Spider Man

"HMM?"

"Why don't you come to fight who is spider like you!"Said Spider Man

"ROARRR!"

Spider Bytez shoot the sludge from his mouth to Spider Man but Spider Man jump out and kick him.

"You make me angry now!"Said Spider Bytez and he's shoot web to Spider Man and throw him to hit the door.

"Spidey you need help. You can't defeat this guy alone!"Said Donny

"We need the Winx!"Said Wasp

At Stark Tower...

"Why the Kraang don't give up?"Asked Iron Man

"Because they're need to make a people to be a mutated monsters!"Said Bloom

"No I mean why they don't give up to use my tower to be a place to activate mutagen bomb."Said Iron Man

"I don't know."Said Stella

"Step away from that mutagen bomb Tritannus!"Said Aisha

"Oh yeah what're you gonna do?"Asked Tritannus

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to Tritannus.

"Full Vortex."Said Flora and she's shoot it to Tritannus.

"KRAANG!my boyfriend is hurt!"Said Icy

"What do you need us to do?"Asked Kraang

"Go and get him out!"Said Icy

"This isn't over!"Said Icy and she's runaway with the Kraang and the others.

"Okay I stop the bomb now and it's never explode forever!"Said Tecna

"Nice job girls!"Said Leo

"You girls are amazing!"Said Raph

"Guys!"Shouted Donny

"And girls!"Shouted Mikey

"Spider Man need your help he,Wasp and Hawkeye had fight with Spider Bytez ALONE!"Said Donny

"Spider Bytez?that is the idoitest name that I ever heard!"Said Iron Man

"C'mon let's go!"Said Bloom

"Oh no you won't."Said Karai

"The Foot Clan!"Said Musa

"I'm Karai the daugther of the great and powerful Shredder."Said Karai

"Why she look only at Leo?"Asked Tecna

"Hmm maybe..."Said Stella

"Umm Leo?"Asked Stella

"What?"Asked Leo

"She is your girlfriend?"Asked Stella

"WHAT!no no no no noo. She's not my girlfriend she is a-umm..."Said Leo

"HAA!you love her!"Said Stella

"ENOUGH!FOOT NINJAS ATTACK!"Said Karai

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Foot Ninjas.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it the Foot Ninjas.

"They're easy for them and including you too!"Said Raph

"I'm nothing like these weak minions. I'm the daugther of Shredder!"Said Karai

"You guys go I will deal with her!"Said Aisha

"Aisha NO!"Said Bloom

"Don't worry I can handle this."Said Aisha

"I will said one thing to you because you're girl and I'm a girl too. I will give you a change to join the Foot Clan."Said Karai

"I won't join your evil clan!Mystic Wrap."Said Aisha and she's grab Karai and throw her to hit the wall.

"Nice try!"Said Karai and she's throw a knife to Aisha but fly out.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to Karai but she's cut it into two piece.

"Why don't you make your sword of yourself to fight me?"Asked Karai

"If you want I will do it."Said Aisha and she's create katana sword from her morphix and goto fight with Karai.

Aisha run to fight Karai and Krai run to fight Aisha. Aisha's morphix sword had hurt Karai's right arm and Karai's sword had hurt Aisha's left arm.

"Not bad!"Said Karai

"You too!"Said Aisha

"Next time it will be you who will loose in the fight."Said Karai and she's runaway with the other Foot Ninjas.

"AISHA!"Shouted Bloom

"You're hurt!"Said Tecna

"Don't worry I'm fine at all."Said Aisha

"I will heal you let's get back to Avengers Mansion."Said Donny

"What about Spider Bytez?"Asked Aisha

"He's escaped!"Said Iron Man

"But we will find him one day."Said Bloom 


	8. Kraang Quest

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 8 Kraang Quest

"This is the piece of the mutant creature called Snakeweed."Said Kraang

"What are you need my boyfriend to do?"Asked Icy

"Mix it with his magic power."Said Kraang

"For what?"Asked Darcy

"To get rip of the turtles!"Said Kraang

"And the Winx!"Said Tritannus

At Avengers Mansion...

"BOOM!"

"What the heck what's that!?"Asked Hawkeye

"I don't know but it's not look friendly."Said Wasp and she's shoot laser to Snakeweed.

"You can't defeat me I am Snakeweed the-AHHHHHHH!"Scremed Snakeweed and he throw away by Tritannus.

"Tritannus help us!"Said Wasp

"I'm not help you I help that guy!"Said Tritannus and he's point to another Snakeweed.

"Another Snakeweed!?"Asked Wasp

"This is not like the original Snakeweed it have the magic oil in itself."Said Black Panther

"Snakeweed ATTACK!"Said Icy

"ROARRR!"

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Mikey and he's kick at head of Snakeweed.

Raph throw sai knife to Snakeweed's sholder.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Snakeweed.

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to Snakeweed.

"NO!"Shouted Tritannus

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to Icy.

"ICY!"Shouted Tritannus and she's shoot magic oil to Aisha.

"AISHA!"Shouted Flora

"I'm fine Flora."Said Aisha

"Let's get out from here."Said Tritannus and he's runaway with the Trix.

"Thanks for the help."Said Wasp

"No problems."Said Stella

At the Kraang's lair...

"Next time those turtles and the fairies must died!"Said Tritannus

"Not so fast."Said Kraang

"Why?"Asked Icy

"Because we had nearly to find the answer to modify to mutagen now."Said Kraang 


	9. Magic Mutagen Part 1

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 9 Magic Mutagen Part 1

"The Kraang again!"Said Wasp

"But with the oil?"Asked Leo

"Look like the Kraang're never give up about colonize Earth."Said Musa

"Kraang get those oil back to lair of Kraang. Kraang will destroyed the turtles,fairies and the Avengers."Said Kraang

"Understood Kraang."Said Kraang

"Oh no you won't."Said Aisha and throw Power Whirl to Kraang droids.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to the Kraang droids.

"Well done girls."Said Donny

"Thanks Donny."Said Bloom

"Okay Kraang let's talk. Why did you need the oil without magic!?"Asked Yellowjacket

"To mix with mutagen and magic power of the mutated creature called Tritannus."Said Kraang

"TRITANNUS!"Said Aisha

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"JUSTIN!"Shouted Mikey

Yellowjacket go back to look Kraang droid but it's true body is runaway.

"It's getaway again!"Said Yellowjacket

"We will handle it. Winx take that monster down."Said Bloom

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Justin.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's shoot it to Justin.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Justin and he's runaway.

"Okay guys let's talk."Said Bloom

"Why Tritannus want to put the oil without magic with mutagen?"Asked Musa

"I don't know. But this can't be good."Said Leo

At Kraang's lair...

"Here the stuff that you called oil."Said Kraang

"Without magic?"Asked Icy

"Yes."Said Kraang

"And this is magic oil that mix with mutagen."Said Tritannus

"And we will mix with this oil again."Said Kraang

"And turn the every creature on Earth to be oil monsters."Said Tritannus 


	10. Magic Mutagen Part 2

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 And Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Winx Club

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 10 Magic Mutagen Part 2

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to Snakeweed.

"ROARRRR!"

Iron Man shoot missile to Snakeweed and destroyed him. But his heart is still beating.

"Let's get out of here."Said Wasp

"Yeah I'm really tired."Said Stella

"Me too."Said Flora

"IRON MAN!"Shouted Leo

"Leo what's wrong?"Asked Bloom

"The Kraang!"Said Leo

"And Tritannus. They're had created the giant oil octopus monster to attacked the city."Said Donny

"And they're had created the new mutagen bomb at Stark Tower."Said Mikey

"Okay let's go!"Said Bloom

At the coast of New York city...

"ROARRRR!"

"Wow the Oiltopus is really big!"Said Mikey

"Oiltopus!?"Asked Flora

"What?he's oil and octopus."Said Mikey

At Stark Tower...

"TRITANNUS!"Shouted Aisha

"Hi cousin."Said Tritannus

"GRR!YOU'RE NOT MY COUSIN FOREVER!"Shouted Aisha

"Stepaway from that mutagen bomb Tritannus."Said Bloom

"It's not a normal mutagen bomb. It's mix with magic!"Said Icy

"ICY!"Said Bloom

"KRAANG ATTACK!"Shouted Tritannus

"Good luck cousin and happy mutation day for all of you."Said Tritannus and he's open a portal to back to Andros with the Trix.

At the coast of New York city...

"Storm of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to Oiltopus.

"Green Growth."Said Flora and she's suse it to captured Oiltopus.

"Reveberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Oiltopus and destroyed him.

"Nice job girls."Said Wasp

"Thanks."Said Musa

"Tecna we need you to stop the mutagen bomb."Said Bloom

"Okay guys let's go."Said Raph

At Stark Tower...

"We will clear the way. You and Donny go to stop the mutagen bomb."Said Leo

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Kraang droid.

"Full Vortex."Said Flora and she's shoot it to Kraang droid.

"Sunboomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to Kraang droids.

Leo use his katana sword cut the Kraang droids.

Wasp shoot the laser to Kraang droids.

Captain America throw his shield to cut the Kraang droids.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha ans she's throw it to Kraang droids.

Raph throw sai knife to Kraang droid's head.

"Are you know rigth?"Asked Donny

"Yeah I know cut the green line."Said Tecna and she's cut it.

"Okay we stop the mutagen bomb now."Said Tecna

"And we had beat up all Kraang droids that we seen."Said Stella

"So who want celebrate with pizza gyoza at Mr. Murakami noodle shop?"Asked Mikey

"One word Mikey."Said Leo

"All of us."Said Bloom

"Okay let's go!"Said Leo and Bloom 


End file.
